Blood, Fire and Faith
by RedStarReunion
Summary: A story of brotherhood against insurmountable odds, The Grey Knight Daemonhunters


There was a flaring pain in his back as he slammed into the wall

There was a flaring pain in his back as he slammed into the wall. Whatever had done that had amazing strength. Not only does it take immense strength to lift a space marine, but to lift one in terminator armour, that was something else entirely.

"Squad, sound off" Quixos had only been a Justicar for a few weeks. This was his first action as a leader.

"Gerhain here. That thing dented my armour and caused the power pack to half shut down."

"By the throne sir! What was that thing?!" Quixos was still unused to hearing Samson's voice. He'd replaced Quixos when he was elevated to Justicar after Tsanen's death. A death they all felt. He wondered where Delnion was. He already knew that Harrus was dead. He'd seen him be speared with something for Terra's sake. He heard coughing nearby. It had to be Delnion. All the Cultists were killed in the blast. He stumbled over to a large pile of rubble and started to dig. After a while, he unearthed Delnion. His chest was bleeding. Too fast to be superficial.

"It's my... ah... lung sir." Gasped Delnion "It's punctured. I... ah... can feel it. Don't try to save me sir, just make sure I make it back to my... ah... vault on Titan, and kill that warp spawned abomination for me." He spat the last words out as his last breath rattled from his mouth. His red winking life sign on Quixos' retina went out. He'd died.

"Squad!" Quixos' deep Terran voice boomed out. "We are the Grey Knights of the Emperor's Holy Inquisition. We were sent here to prevent a cultist cell from summoning warp-spawned filth. Demons. We failed in that task. Let us now redeem ourselves, by sending it back to the fiery hell from whence it came. Squad Quixos, for the good of the Imperium of man, Charge!"

The three remaining Grey Knights charged back into the vault just as the warp – spawn reared its head. It looked straight at Quixos and its black pits of eyes burned into his. He felt his mental Psych barrier throb violently against its malevolence. He snapped his left arm up and aimed the Storm bolter at its head, and thumbed the firing stud. A heavy strip of the blessed bolt rounds thundered into its head and two more bursts hit its sides as the other Grey Knights opened fire. The beast reeled back in pain and stood to its full height, unfurling its wings. It was easily over thirty feet tall. A shimmering spear materialized in its right hand, and a morning star in its left. It swung the morning star into Gerhain on its left. He went flying at least 10 meters before crashing into the ground. The beast tried to stab Samson but the agile trooper was too fast for the abomination. He sidestepped out the way and grabbed hold of the spear. The daemon lifted the spear and tried to shake him off but he simply slid down it onto the beast's hand. He reversed the grip on his force halberd and brought it down sharply. The daemon howled in pain and dropped its ether-worldly spear. It jerked its hand sharply to the right and smashed Samson into the wall. The Grey Knight dropped to the ground, leaving his halberd in the beast's hand. Regaining his senses, Samson started firing into its chest. Gerhain also staggered upright and joined in the fire.

"Brothers," Quixos yelled into his vox link "Keep it occupied while I try to get closer!" Both Gerhain and Samson acknowledged him and started spraying the daemon on full auto. Quixos breathed deeply, and threw himself forward, sprinting towards the daemon. As soon as he was close, he sent three rounds into the things face. Enraged, it brought its fist down to crush him. Moving with a tremendous speed, Quixos jumped aside and quickly pulled himself up and jumped onto its hand. The daemon lifted his arm high in the air, trying to dislodge him. Quixos slid down the daemons arm and onto its back. He quickly climbed up its back balanced on its shoulders. He drew his force sword and, with three deft blows, severed the daemons head from its neck. An ether-worldly noise filled the air and Quixos was thrown from the beast. There was a huge blinding implosion the daemon was banished into the warp. All that was left was a large puddle of dark ichor and three battered and bruised Grey Knight Terminators.


End file.
